


My puppy

by orphan_account



Category: Swapfell - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 4





	My puppy

You wake up eventually but kept your eyes shut scared to confront what had happened... It wasn't until bony hands started to massage your breasts did you awaken you looked up to see blackberry "ah you are awake" you shrieked .. Mid scream a bony hand covered your mouth while the other ran a phalange down your cheek "ssssshhhhhh I've got you you won't leave" 

ssssshhhhhh I've got you you won't leave. 

SSSSSHHHHHH I'VE GOT YOU YOU WON'T LEAVE 

𝗦𝗦𝗦𝗦𝗦𝗛𝗛𝗛𝗛𝗛𝗛 𝗜'𝗩𝗘 𝗚𝗢𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗪𝗢𝗡'𝗧 𝗟𝗘𝗔𝗩𝗘


End file.
